


Adar & Ion: Missing Ada

by Sivan325



Series: Adar & Ion [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adar & Ion Series, Alternate Universe, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Thranduil called for a council, though Greenleaf…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adar & Ion: Missing Ada

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Adar & Ion: Missing Ada

Series: Adar & Ion

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Cal

Rate: K+

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the bunny.

Warning: AU. Fluff/Family. OOC behavior.

Summary: King Thranduil called for a council, though Greenleaf…

A/N: Very belated ficlet for " **Father's Day** ", _Verse 1_.

 **Mirkwood**

Galdor watched from the garden as Greenleaf walked beside the blooming flowers. When he caught a glimpse of the prince's eyes, he saw that they were sad.

The guard walked toward the elfling, worry and concern in his own eyes.

"Princeling Greenleaf, what makes you sad?" Galdor asked as he scanned the elfling's face.

Greenleaf stared at the guard who was like a second father to him, and replied, "I miss Adar."

"Is there anything that I can do to help you?" Galdor questioned while he gathered the prince in his strong arms.

"Nay… I want Ada…" Legolas replied with a pleading voice.

Galdor released the elfling and softly replied, "Let us find out where your Adar hiding, all right?"

Legolas nodded.

Galdor took the princeling's hand, and both walked through the palace, looking for the king.

Princeling Greenleaf could see several chairs arranged in a circle; and he could hear many voices, and his Adar's voice was amongst them. He wanted to run to his father.

"What is it? Do you know where he is?" Galdor asked with a grin, for he knew exactly where the king was.

Greenleaf nodded, and stared at the chairs.

"Then we should go and greet them." Galdor suggested and led the prince toward the council.

When they arrived to the chairs, Galdor released the elfling's hand, and was surprised as the elfling ran toward the king.

King Thranduil stared at the guard, who was smiling sheepishly. "What is this?"

The guard first bowed to his king, and then replied, "Your Majesty, your elfling misses you."

Thranduil smiled and nodded at Galdor, and then he took the elfling into his arms, and asked, "You missed me, ion?"

Greenleaf nodded and answered, "I missed you Ada…" He hugged his father. "I love you."

"I missed you too, ion-nin, and I also love you—very much."

 **The End!**


End file.
